An Eric Northman Love Story
by x.Pretty Pwincess.x
Summary: This Is My First Story On Here So Don't Know If It's Any Good Its Not A Typical Love Story Especially At First Their Not Going To Fall For Each Other Too Fast
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story on here so not sure if it will be any good for everyone,

my story starts from when Godric goes missing you'll soon see why.

My Story Is Different From What Actually Happens It's Something I Dreamt Up So Hope You Like It.

Chapter 1:

I got a call from Eric Northman when i had awoken in the evening like all vampires, he called me to ask me to come to Bon Temps i agreed and set off immediatly you see i'm the sheriff of area 1 so i'm the sheriff of all vampires including the kings and queens i arrived in Bon Temps within 2 hours and went straight to fangtasia to speak with Eric.

I walked straight up to Eric he immediatly bowed to me and kissed my hand then he lead me to his office so we could talk in private he then began to tell me that his maker Godric was missing and asked me if i would help him find and possibly save him and he would repay me with what ever i wanted, i met Eric along time a go when Godric brought him a to a party i was hosting at the time i of course already knew Godric but thats another story which will be told at a later time; when Eric asked me i immediatly accepted his request and asked when we we're leaving to start looking for him he then replied that we are waiting on 2 people before we can set off the news pissed me off so i growled at Eric and pinned him to the wall with my fangs bared.

Eric's fangs came out too but only in defence i pushed myself away from him as the door had been rapped on telling us someone was there, Pam Eric's creation showed them in it was a blonde girl and Bill Compton the girl looked confused as to who i was or what i was doing here and Bill immediatly left her side and came and bowed in front of me and kissed my hand then returned to his girls side, i soon learnt that her name is Sookie Stackhouse and i told her my name was Angel just Angel and that i'm the sheriff of area one and how important i am and she said it was nice to make my aquaintence.

"Sookie i thank you for helping us look for Godric but now i must go i'm going to start looking tonight, ill see you when you arrive in Dallas Texas at the hotel Camilla" i said , i then left and arrived in Dallas 3 hours later dawn was soon to be approaching so i would need to find some where to sleep for the day so i went straight to the hotel Camilla and booked a room and true blood O negative and went to my sunless room; when i awoke later that night i left the hotel quickly and went searching for Godric only to bump into Eric about 2 hours later we searched together for a little while and ended up outside a church for the fellowship of the sun.

"Angel we have to go back to the hotel and discuss our plan of action to get godric out safely" Eric told me.

"Eric we need to hurry i want to get Godric out of there as soon as possible" i replied.

We then ran back to the hotel and into Eric's room i soon summoned Bill and Sookie to the room and Godric's deputy sheriffs and began firing idea's to get Godric out of there, it was soon decided that Sookie and one of the deputy's mates would go in to the fellowship of the sun and search the place for him, tomorrow was the day Godric would be free again even if it killed me to do it everyone retired to their own rooms or places for the night for Sookie and the Day for us for we would need our strength to get Godric out without casulities.

When the night time i couldn't leave quick enough and i sped there and found Godric within a matter of seconds when i was in the building he saved Sookie from being raped as soon as me and Godric's eyes met electricity shot through the both of us, Eric soon arrived and Godric focused on calming Eric down it wasn't until now that i finally realised how handsome Eric Northman really was i soon snapped out of it and as Eric was trying to find an escape route for us all we ended up having a confrontation with the fellowship of the sun then we left and went back to Godric's place.

When we arrived at Godric's place he was surrounded by his subjects from area 9 when he was done with everyone i then approached him.

"Godric it's been a while oh how ive missed you" i said to him.

" Angel it indeed has been a while i have missed you too a lot" he replied while embracing me in a hug and kissing me on the neck.

"Hm Godric you have not changed maybe we could speak in private" i asked him.

" Of course Angel and you haven't changed either" he replied he led me to private room out of the way of the guests.

" Oh Angel" he kissed me passionatly.

The story of me and Godric dates back 3 thousand years you see i created him when i was 1,500 years old i wanted a companion and saw Godric and fell for his charm and made him a vampire, he spent a thousand years with me before he created Eric no one can imagine the bond between me and Godric or between maker and creation we've had each others blood many times i can track him and sense him but becuase he wasn't in pain i couldn't find him until i came to Dallas; Eric met me and didn't think i was Godric's maker he thought maybe that Godric was my maker he still doesn't know i am Godric's maker just that he isn't mine.

Godric started kissing my neck slowly savouring the way i smell to him and soon his fangs came out and he bit into my neck causing me to moan from the electricity of having Godric this close to me again he drank some of my blood and i soon returned the favour and drank some of his blood, Eric's figure appeared in the room as he entered and he told us that Bill's maker was here and would probably cause a scene so we went back outside; on our way back outside i saw Eric check me out which caused me to smile slightly Godric soon stopped Lorena's scene and banished her i then stepped in and told her to leave tonight and for Bill to escort her outside and off the property.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Not long after Lorena was banished from area 9 did a boy fro the fellowship of the sun show up and was about to become a sucide bomber i quickly put myself between the silver and Godric and Eric protecting them while Eric protected the Stackhouse girl, i made arrangements fro everyone to go the hotel Camilla and that there would be rooms waiting for them i was pissed and ready to go on a rampage the stupid fellowship had tried to hurt my Godric twice now it would be surpising if they live another day after this nightEric and Godric quickly got everyone on their way to the hotel i noticed Eric was injured he had managed to get some silver in him which made me more furious i slammed him against the wall while Godric was hovering close by and i sucked the wound to get the silver out and spat the silver out as soon as it touched my lips.

I realised that I now had Eric's blood inside me so i would be able to sense him now as I was able to do with only Godric it felt a little weird at first being able to feel and sense two others emotions and locations that wasn't my own, we soon made it to the hotel and split off into seperate suits Godric joining Eric in his suit for the daylight hours once everyone was awake Nan Flannigan decided to come bursting in not seeing me i was in a different room for a moment and started shouting at my child telling him she was going to strip him of his sheriff title over area 9 which she actually couldn't do without my say so i was ready to rip her apart so i soon was in the room pinning her to the wall holding her by her neck.

"What right do you assume to have when i am the only one who can take or give titles away!" I demanded of her.

" He shouldn't be allowed to get away with the monstrocity he has caused he has set everything back we are trying to achieve" she replied.

"It doesn't befall to you who is punished Flannigan and you will do well to remember I am the one of AUTHORITY not YOU!" my anger for this woman was beginning to show in the way i was speaking to her i was literally having to force the words out threw clenched teeth so I don't attack her

"Well someone has to deal with this the humans are going mad over this!" she shouted at me everyone in the room gasped at the audocity of this stupid vile woman and now she was going to have to deal with the consiquences.

I reared back grabbed her head and slammed it in the wall then the floor i would not deal with anyone shouting at me when they have no authority or no worth when it came to me she was lucky i had partial control or I'd have given her the true death faster than she can say shit I Fucked up! Godric pulled me away trying to calm me and put some distance between me and the idiotic bitch at the other end of the room so i snarled at her instead and when she went to speak to Godric i growled and went to go for her, if it wasn't for the fact i didn't want to hurt my child i break free from his hold any way possible.

After she finally left i told miss Stackhouse and her brother mr Stackhouse along with mr Compton to return back to Bon Temps and not to dawdle as I'm sure they will be missed soon they soon left my sight after Bill kissed my hand as a sign of respect, I then returned to my suit and heated up some O negative to try and curb the rest of the anger i had left in my system right now.

"How are you feeling now Angel?" Godric inquired.

"I am beginning to become calm" i replied.

"Are you always this agressive?" Eric asked with a hint in his voice telling me he was turned on because of it well i guess thats his viking roots coming through.

"Only when people anger me to a point where i would have turned deadly if Godric hadn't tried to calm me" i said.

"I wont let you loose your self to anger because of a stupid woman!" Godric replied firmly.

"She was lucky then" Eric stated.

"You have no idea how right you are Eric" Godric commented.


	3. Chapter 3

_**My Story Is Different From What Actually Happens It's Something I Dreamt Up So Hope You Like It.**_

**Chapter 3:**

I decided to stay in Dallas for a week longer to catch up on things and to do my sheriff duties Eric had already headed back to Louisiana to get back to his sheriff duties, for the next week me and Godric explored all of Dallas we went out to the clubs and had fun dancing and drinking we even got some cars and did some racing against people for money and won.

My week with Godric reminded me of all the time we spent together when i first created him the fun we had would be forever burned in our memories as we re-lived our memories and talked about them we began creating new ones and i wasn't ready to leave but my week was up it was time to return to Louisiana and the good part was Godric would be returning with me too, we decided to go by plane there so we hopped on my private sunless jet and spent the day hours comfortable and relaxed; When we arrived in Louisiana we headed to go buy a place as the sun had gone down now and there was a realtor i knew who was still open so we bought a property that would look amazing and be good for hiding us from daylight hours and it would be a great place to entertain on a night.

Once the house business was taken care of and we'd showered and changed into something more comfortable we headed to Fangtasia to let Eric know I was back and to tell him Godric had come too, when Eric saw us his mouth dropped open i guess it was the clothes because Godric is wearing skin-tight black jeans and a skin-tight royal blue button up with black Italian shoes while I was wearing a skin-tight purple corset with skin-tight white jeans and a black pair of Jimmy Choo's on; Eric's eyes roamed over my body and I felt his lust and his hunger for me it made me stumble a little when I was hit with it full force so I decided to get a drink so we headed to the bar and order 10 shots of Whiskey 5 each and downed them and then Godric ordered 10 shots of Tequilla 5 each again and we downed them too, Godric grabbed my hand and dragged me on to the dance floor I turned away from him and began swaying to the beat he put his hands on my hips and we began grinding to the music we got lost in the song and each other untill I felt a scorching gaze on me and I whipped my head round to find the eyes that was giving me that look and locked eyes with Eric.

I watched him gripping the chair in sat in very tightly i thought it was going to break as he kept himself anchored to the chair the song soon ended and i headed to the bar for a bottle of Whiskey as did Godric then we went and joined Eric who was still very tense he asked us to follow him into his office so we could talk in private we agreed and we all headed there and once we got in to the office Eric began to speak as we seated ourselves.

_**"That was quite a show out there" Eric stated.**_

_**" Hm indeed it was" Godric agreed.**_

_**" So Eric what made you decide to bring us back here?" I questioned.**_

_**" I need to know what your relationship is with each other" Eric said.**_

_**"Why? why is it important now?" Godric questioned.**_

_**"Eric I'm Godric's maker that is our relationship we are very good friends and we were once lovers but that was a long time ago now may I inquire about why our relationship has you so tense?" I replied and questioned.**_

_**Eric let out a sigh of relief and replied "I'm so relieved you see Angel I think I'm falling for you and I couldn't bear not being able to have you, to touch you knowing that you belonged to someone else just thinking you may belong to Godric hurt it felt like my long still heart was breaking".**_

_**"Ah I see what the problem is now you have nothing to worry about Eric" Godric replied.**_

_**"Eric before you jump in on that comment you really don't have anything to worry about I feel the same way you do" I said.**_

_**"Really?" Eric questioned.**_

_**"Yes" I replied.**_

Eric was out of his chair in seconds and pulling me into a bone crushing hug telling me he wouldn't let me down he would be by my side always and he wouldn't ever stray and that I was his world and had been since he first saw me so I smiled and told him I believed him he re-took his chair pulling me into his lap i got up seconds later to his confusion till he saw me grab my bottle of Whiskey then i re-took my place on his lap and began to drink it, Eric pulled the bottle out of my hands and took a long drink himself Godric looked at us and told us there was no place he would rather be right now than right here with his family.


End file.
